


salt

by RenTDankworth



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyou's father being a shit, One Shot, i hate him, i needed some Kyohru in my life, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Tohru se siente culpable de pensar así. De saber que ese hombre no merece ni su respeto o amabilidad.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 4





	salt

La idea viene, de manera sorpresiva, por parte de Kyo.

Tohru, siendo completamente adorable y fácil de convencer, acepta a pesar de que Kyo —ese Kyo que le ha dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que su padre biológico no es la mejor persona del mundo— le intenta convencer de que no acepte. Pero Tohru, llena de curiosidad, le dice un simple:

—Claro que quiero conocer a tu padre, Kyo-kun

Y el pelirrojo no puede evitar negarse a la castaña cuando ve su brillante rostro y sus grandes ojos castaños llenarse de expectativa que le derrite el corazón y le deja una extraña pero agradable sensación en el estómago.

Así que Kyo, en un intento por hacerla feliz, le promete que pronto la llevará a conocer al hombre que le hizo la vida imposible durante gran parte de su infancia.

.

Los días pasan rápidamente para desgracia de Kyo, pero se intenta convencer de que le prometió a Tohru llevarla a ver a su padre.

Pero el dolor en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta son algo que no puede evitar sentir cuando han pasado años desde la última vez que visitó al hombre que a la menor oportunidad se liberó de él, que en el funeral de su madre le culpó por la muerte de la mujer que le dió la vida como si él, siendo un niño al que toda la familia Sohma odia solo por haber sido el niño del gato, hubiera hecho algo en contra de su propia madre.

.

Kyo aún le guarda rencor a ese hombre al que no puede llamar _padre_ de la misma forma en la que lo hace con Kazuma.

El pelirrojo se sorprende pensando en que Kazuma- _shishō_ debería ser su padre, como muchas otras veces se ha atrapado en la misma situación. Pero Kyo sabe que no es totalmente su culpa el pensar de esa manera, no cuando el hombre que debió haber actuado como un padre fue capaz de abandonarlo y casi regalar a su hijo a la cabeza de la familia solo para librarse de ese _monstruo_ que _asesinó_ a la mujer que amaba.

Tohru nota que Kyo está nervioso, pero solo necesita tomar la mano de su esposo para hacerle sentir tranquilo y acompañado. Ella sabe que el padre de Kyo no es alguien del agrado del pelirrojo o de _shishō-san_.

—Todo estará bien, Kyo-kun —sonríe la castaña antes de tocar el timbre de la casa que se encuentra frente a ellos.

Tohru sonríe mientras espera a que la secretaría del padre de Kyo les abra la puerta. Hajime se esconde detrás de su padre al sentir un ambiente incómodo y casi hostil aún con la puerta cerrada. Kyo entiende que su hijo se sienta amenazado, él también se siente así, aunque intenta no expresarlo tan abiertamente.

Los segundos pasan, y antes de que Kyo pueda darse cuenta, la puerta frente a ellos se abre y son recibidos por la asistente de aquel hombre con cordialidad, a pesar de que la mirada de desprecio es bastante notoria, aunque trata de ocultarla sin éxito alguno.

Tohru es la primera en saludar, de esa manera respetuosa que tanto le caracteriza, Hajime se esconde aún más detrás de sus padres al sentir un ambiente tan hostil y asfixiante rodear a su familia. Kyo solo saluda a la mujer que conoce desde hace varios años por seguir el ejemplo de su esposa e hijo, pero sabe que está siendo juzgado con la mirada simplemente por estar ahí, en la casa del hombre que más le odia en el mundo entero y que sigue esperando por el momento en el que Akito cambie de parecer y le encierre para siempre en una fría jaula tal y como se lo merece el _jūnishi_ [1] del gato solo por existir.

Pero, y siguiendo el protocolo, la mujer les invita a entrar y les pide esperar en la sala. Kyo actúa en piloto automático. Estar en esa casa le trae malos recuerdos que creyó haber superado hace tiempo, pero sabe que no ha logrado superar en lo absoluto todo el daño que su padre le hizo siendo solo un niño. Tohru se da cuenta de que Kyo no está actuando como siempre, así que le sonríe con calidez y cariño, y toma su mano para entrelazarla con la suya; ese simple detalle le tranquiliza demasiado, así que le devuelve la sonrisa mientras olvida, por un momento, que está en la casa del hombre que le sigue culpando por un crimen que nunca cometió.

.

Los minutos pasan, Hajime sabe que algo malo está por ocurrir, pero intenta no demostrarlo. Solamente se queda ahí, en silencio y observando su alrededor, manteniéndose alerta por si algo malo fuera a pasar.

Y es después de un largo rato que se escucha el rechinido de una vieja puerta abrir, y los pasos acercarse. Kyo siente que el nudo en su garganta se vuelve a formar, esta vez con más fuerza, y un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Algo en su cabeza le grita que esto está muy mal, que algo malo va a suceder y que está arriesgando mucho a Tohru y Hajime. Pero se recuerda que él prometió presentar a Tohru ante su padre biológico, y no va a echarse para atrás, aunque sus instintos le digan que salga corriendo de ahí.

.

Poco tiempo después, la elegante y oscura figura de un hombre de cabello negro, con algunas canas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, se posa frente a ellos y Kyo se obliga a tragarse el miedo de enfrentar, de nueva cuenta, a ese hombre al que no puede llamar padre.

Tohru se levanta de su lugar, seguida de Hajime y pocos segundos después el mismo Kyo los imita. Es la castaña quien se presenta con cordialidad, siendo imitada por su hijo pocos segundos después.

El hombre los mira, con odio, y solo atina a suspirar y soltar un comentario burlesco sobre Tohru.

—Así que tú eres la esposa de este maldito monstruo… —murmura con completo desprecio—… no creí posible que alguien como él pudiera encontrar a alguien que quisiera estar a su lado, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Kyo solo escucha como ese hombre se burla de su familia frente a él. Cómo trata a Tohru como si fuera alguna clase de tonta que no acaba de comprender que está casada con un asesino y un asqueroso monstruo; como insulta a su amado hijo porque le recuerda a cómo se veía Kyo cuando era un niño, y como le mira con odio por tener una familia cuando es algo a lo que él no tiene derecho.

Tohru entonces comprende porque Kyo se negaba a presentarle a ese hombre que les odia por el simple hecho de estar ahí, que les insulta y les trata como si fueran algo peor que la basura.

Y la castaña se siente culpable de pensar en que ese hombre no puede ser el padre de Kyo, en que no puede existir nadie tan cruel y despreciable como la persona que no deja de gritarles que van a morir por culpa de Kyo. Es la primera vez que piensa en que una persona no merece su innata amabilidad, y que fue un error insistir en conocer al hombre que se deshizo de Kyo a la menor oportunidad.

.

La visita no dura mucho, los tres son sacados a base de gritos e insultos que tienen a Hajime llorando y a Tohru al borde de las lágrimas mientras Kyo solo se siente impotente al no haber podido defender a su familia como debió haberlo hecho.

Es solo que…

Aún le tiene miedo lo imponente que puede ser su padre y aún no ha superado el daño que esa persona le hizo siendo solo un niño, siendo culpado de haber matado a su madre cuando él no hizo nada diferente a siempre obedecer y mantenerse cerca de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Hajime llora en silencio, y Tohru suelta un par de lágrimas después de varios minutos aguantando el coraje, el odio y el dolor que le ha provocado conocer a una persona que se arrepiente de haber conocido y pensado que merecía su amabilidad y respeto.

Kyo suspira largamente, y detiene el paso para abrazar a su familia y dejarles llorar desconsoladamente hasta que se sientan más tranquilos.

—Yo… —la voz le sale entrecortada, sabe que por su cuerpo aún corre el temor y el odio que siente por ese hombre, pero no puede dejar a su familia así, sintiéndose peor que nada—… lo siento por traerlos aquí…

Tohru niega al mismo tiempo que limpia sus lágrimas.

—No es eso… —murmura la castaña con la voz baja—… es que… por un momento pensé en que esa persona no merecía nada…

Entonces todo se vuelve más claro. Tohru llora no porque se haya sentido despreciada, sino porque no comprende la razón por la que piensa en qué no le debe ningún respeto a aquel hombre.

—Está bien, solo… —intenta explicar Kyo, sin éxito—… está bien. Mi padre no es alguien que merezca ninguna clase de respeto o cordialidad. Y está bien, Tohru.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: Decidí usar el término en romaji porque no me convencía ninguna traducción y creí que no quedaría bien. No sé. Creo que de cualquier forma se entiende.


End file.
